


friendly dark

by meadowspirits



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowspirits/pseuds/meadowspirits
Summary: It seems as though finding a new friend wouldn't be as hard as Phil thought.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

4 / 18 / 2009 - 3:30am  
  
 _Ring...Ring...Ring_  
  
The metallic sound broke the silence that filled Phil's room. The boy groaned and rolled over, shivering at the lack of blankets that had fallen off the bed sometime during the night. He looked to the caller ID, unable to make out the name if there even was one. He couldn't be bothered putting on his glasses. Picking up, he answered with a sleepy and dry "Hello?" as he rubbed his eyes and his head fell back, sleepily waiting for a reply.

"Phil Lester?" a feminine voice asked from the other line. "uh yes, who is this?" "I'm Ruby Carlson. I'm with the PD. We need you to come to hospital right away, its urgent." Phil paused, "wha- I'm sorry, can you-" he tried getting out, but was cut off. "Sir please, he's not going to be here for much longer," she replied and hung up.   
  
Phil felt cold. His hands, his face, it was like the life had been drained out of him. He rushed up and got dressed, thoughts flooding his mind. Why didn't she say who? Why didn't she say if it was Martyn... or his dad? Surely his mum would have called... Right? He rushed out of the house, drove to hospital, walked in and looked around. Seeing as he was given barely any information, he looked to his left and spotted an officer. "Hello? I'm Phil Lester, I got a call about 30 minutes ago saying I needed to be here?" He stated...


	2. Chapter 2

Phil looked in the mirror. His face was emotionless, bags under his eyes, face pale and skinny. He was almost unrecognizable. He tugged on his pants and fixed his hair before grabbing his phone, wallet and keys. He walked out of his flat and got into his car, sighing and taking a moment before heading to the funeral home. Soon getting there and watching the cars pull up, Phil didn't want to be there. Not because he didn't care about him, but because he hated hearing all the sympathetic apologies, all the pity looks, the whispers... He hated it all. He would pay his respects when he was buried, but Kolton's family asked Phil to speak, and Phil would feel bad if he said no. Phil made his speech and talked with a few people, not willingly of course, but eventually it was over. They carried the casket out, and Phil watched as they lowered him into the ground, sighing his eyes glossing over, rolling his eyes, walking back to his car not saying goodbye. Just getting in his car and leaving. Getting closer to his flat, he looked over and saw the bars begin to open. Phil would be lying if he hadn't been reliant on alcohol for the past week, so he huffed and decided to go home and get dressed in better bar attire before heading back out. He turned off his phone, not caring and having fun. Once getting into the bar, he went straight for the drinks, ordering quite a few and already glancing at someone across the table, smiling softly, paying and downing two shots, the man made his way over to Phil and ordered them even more drinks. Phil wasn't complaining. As the night continued, Phil, getting closer with the stranger, now dancing with and on him. The night ended with Phil at the guys apartment, clothes thrown and scattered on the floor.

♡ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♡

Phil woke up groaning, his head dizzy. As he looked around, he saw the guy from last night tangled in blankets like Phil. He sighed, almost in disgust, as he carefully got up making sure not to wake him. The last thing he wanted was for the guy to try and convince him to stay. The sex wasn't that good but it was okay. He hadn't gotten laid in a while so it was nice. After getting dressed, Phil grabbed all of his things and headed home alone, once again. He messed with his hair and grabbed the nape of his neck, squeezing to try and relieve the pressure from his throbbing headache. As he unlocked his flat's door and walked in, he put his things in the wash, took some pills, got undressed and fell back in his bed to pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

_ -Thump- _

Phil sat up in a cold sweat, his chest rising and falling quickly. He looked around frantically, scanning the room, yet there was nothing. He fell back in bed and tried to catch his breath. He covered his face for a few seconds, then let his arms fall back to his sides. He glanced out the window and watched the clouds pass over the moon and stars, letting them be visible for only a few seconds at a time. He sighed and threw back his covers to climb out of bed. He walked into the kitchen shivering, and rubbed his arms for warmth. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned on the tap. He was mesmerized by the water, almost like it was filling up in slow motion, but he succumbed back to reality when he felt hot water running down his hand. "shit.." He mumbled before dumping the glass. He turned on the cold water and made sure to check before putting the glass under the tap. He turned it off once it was filled and took a few sips. Suddenly though, he felt a cold air go through him. He dropped the glass, paralyzed. The sound of glass shattering throughout his apartment barely phased him, not as much as the cold air did. He stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded and confused by what had just happened. He looked around him, still searching for an explanation. Finally, his eyes met the floor and saw the puddle of water and glass. He carefully stepped around to get his broom and pan, but coming back, before he could even start sweeping, he glanced down. There was no way...? The puddle was…Gone? Gone?! How the fuck was it gone? Phil set the broom aside, bothered. He rubbed his eyes and turned on his overhead light, yet sure enough, the floor was dry...

♡ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♡

Phil woke up the next morning practically frozen, his room cold enough that he could see his own breath. Phil got up hesitantly, dreading leaving the little warmth he had under his blankets. He hugged himself once he got up, and then grabbed a baggy jacket to put on. Once he got to it, he checked the thermostat and it read 24°C. “What the hell… You’re telling me something’s broken already...” He mumbled, tapping the thermostat a few times in hopes somehow that would magically fix it. 

♡ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♡

By the time Phil had gotten home from work, it was warm, so of course he assumed someone had already come by and fixed the thermostat. The idea of someone coming into his apartment without him there made Phil a bit uncomfortable, but having called the maintenance company that was provided by the building, maybe that’s just how they did things… After changing out of his apron and dirty clothes, he heard a knock at his door, and quickly opened it to meet a rather tall, muscular guy. “Uh... Can I help you?” He asked. “You asked for someone to check your thermostat?” The guy replied, and he subtly let his eyes trail over Phil before meeting his eyes again, and smiled friendly down at Phil. Phil just furrowed his eyebrows. “Didn’t someone just fix it? It’s working?” He replied, and the guy tilted his head. “I’ve been the only one here since 6am, I doubt it. I can still look though so it doesn’t happen again if you’d like? We can’t have someone as pretty as you losing their beauty sleep.” He answered, sliding in a small flirt. Phil nodded completely oblivious, still a bit baffled. Maybe it was just a glitch or something…? He stood back and watched. 

♡ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♡

“It seems everything is fine? Are you sure you didn’t turn it down last night and just forgot?” He asked, putting everything back how it was. Phil shook his head “Even if I did, it said it was 24° this morning,” he said, frowning a bit. “Maybe it was just my eyes. I didn’t have my glasses on, but thank you for checking anyway,” he mumbled, grabbing his wallet to tip the guy for coming out for practically nothing.


End file.
